dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Takaoka Saki
Perfil thumb|250px|Takaoka Saki *'Nombre:' 高岡早紀 (たかおか さき) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Takaoka Saki *'Nombre real:' 高岡佐紀子 / Takaoka Sakiko *'Profesión:' Actriz y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Estatura:' 163 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Familia:' Hermana mayor/actriz Takaoka Yumiko, hermano y dos hijos *'Agencia:' A-Team Inc. Dramas *Wake Atte Kasei ni Sumimashita: Erabareshi 4nin (WOWOW, 2020) *Rika (Fuji TV/Tokai TV, 2019) *Mukai no Bazuru Kazoku (NTV, 2019) *Himo Men (TV Asahi, 2018) ep.6 *Mikaiketsu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2018) ep.2 *Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season (TBS, 2018) *Heisei Sasameyuki (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Okusama wa, Toriatsukai Chuui (NTV, 2017) ep.2 *Totto-chan! (TV Asahi, 2017) *Zenryoku Shissou (NHK, 2017) ep.7 *Toga no Hito (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Kizoku Tantei (Fuji TV, 2017) ep.9 *Totsuzen Desu ga, Ashita Kekkon Shimasu (Fuji TV, 2017) *Doctor X 4 (TV Asahi, 2016) ep.4 *Yassan (TV Tokyo, 2016) ep.6 *Kenja no Ai (WOWOW, 2016) *Omukae Death (NTV, 2016) ep.3,5,7 *Zeni no Sousakan Nishi Kaneko (TBS, 2016) *Chikaemon (NHK, 2016) *Nobunaga Moyu (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Meitantei Katherine (TV Asahi, 2015) *Tantei no Tantei (Fuji TV, 2015) *Tenshi to Akuma (TV Asahi, 2015) ep.1 *Heisei Sarukani Kassenzu (WOWOW, 2014) *Higanbana SP (NTV, 2014) *Miyamoto Musashi (TV Asahi, 2014) *Gunshi Kanbee (NHK, 2014) *Otto no Kanojo (TBS, 2013) ep.7-8 *Dokushin Kizoku (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.2 *Koroshi no Joou Bachi (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Kamo, Kyoto e Iku. (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.5 *Tightrope no Onna (NHK, 2012) *Tempest (NHK, 2011) *JIN (TBS, 2009) *Nene (TV Tokyo, 2009) *Koori no Hana (TV Asahi, 2008) *Yukinojo Henge (NHK, 2008) *Katagoshi no Koibito (TBS, 2007) *Kodoku no Kake (TBS, 2007) *Ai no Rukeichi (NTV, 2007) *Primadam (NTV, 2006) *Matsumoto Seicho Special - Yubi (NTV, 2006) *Okashina Futari (2005) *Ooku (Fuji TV, 2005) *Fukigen na Gene (Fuji TV, 2005) ep.3 *Naniwa Kinyudo 6 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Higuchi Ichiyo Monogatari (TBS, 2004) *14 Getsu (NTV, 2003) *Aibou 3 (TV Asahi, 2002) ep.7 *Honke no Yome (NTV, 2001) *Akarui Hou e Akarui Hou e (TBS, 2001) *Ikiru tame no Jonetsu toshite no satsujin (TV Asahi, 2001) *Tanoshii Yochien (TBS, 2001) *Happy Ai to Kando no Monogatari 2 (TV Tokyo, 2000) *Doctor (TBS, 1999) *Happy Ai to Kando no Monogatari (TV Tokyo, 1999) *Genroku Ryoran (NHK (1999) *Stalker Nigekirenu Ai (NTV, 1997) *Hitonatsu no Proposal (TBS, 1996) *Pure (Fuji TV, 1996) *Umi ga Kikoeru (TV Asahi, 1995) *Pole Position! (NTV, 1992) Películas *Yuki no Hana (2019) *The Lowlife (2017) *Cosmetic Wars (2017) *Shinya Shokudo (2015) *25 Nijyu-Go (2014) *A Courtesan with Flowered Skin / Hanayoi Dochu (2014) *Monster (2013) *Kyo, Koi wo Hajimemasu (2012) *Lesson of the Evil (2012) *Eden (2012) *The Tempest 3D (2012) *The Harimaya Bridge (2009) *Kafuu wo Machiwabite / Waiting for Good News (2009) *Echo of Silence / Kotoba no Nai Fuyu (2008) *Samurai Gangsters / Jirocho sangokushi (2008) *Memo (2008) *Ryu ga Gotoku / Like a Dragon (2007) *Koisuru Nichiyoubi Watashi Koishita / 恋する日曜日 私。恋した Love On Sunday (2007) *Nagai Sanpo / 長い散歩 (2006) *Those Were the Days / Kana shiki tenshi (2006) *Desire / Yokubo (2005) *A Hardest Night!! / Nezu no ban (2005) *Nureta akai ito (2005) *Koi wa go-shichi-go! (2005) *Female (2005) *Tales of Terror / Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro: gekijo-ban (2004) *Dance with Me / Kyoko (2000) *Young Thugs: Nostalgia / Kishiwada shonen gurentai: Bokyo (1998) *Crest of Betrayal / Chushingura gaiden yotsuya kaidan (1994) *The River with No Bridge / Hashi no nai Kawa (1992) *Swimming Upstream / Bataashi kingyo (1990) *CF Girl (1989) Programas de TV *Kisumai Busaiku!? (2013) ep.1x27 Curiosidades *'Debut:''' 1988 *El pianista de jazz Yōsuke Yamashita es su tío. *Estuvo casada con el actor Hosaka Naoki desde 1996 hasta 2004. Enlaces *Sitio oficial *Perfil (A-Team) *Blog oficial (ameba) *Instagram *Twitter *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Takaoka-Saki.jpg Takaoka Saki 2.jpg Categoría:A-Team Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante